


If at first you don't succeed

by rilina



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Food, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki may have met his culinary match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If at first you don't succeed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ginny_t's prompt "Watanuki, soufflé (with some spazzing for extra *squee*?)"

1.

The first batch was lemon and intended for Himawari. Watanuki watched through the oven window as his soufflés puffed up, and imagined how cute Himawari would look as she ate one.

The door to the kitchen flew open. "Looks tasty!" cried Mokona as he bounced in, off Watanuki's head, and onto the counter. The soufflés in the oven instantly fell. Mokona took one look at Watanuki's aggrieved expression and fled through the nearest window.

Watanuki picked up the nearest blunt object--a whisk--and chased after him.

* * *

2.

The second batch was chocolate, demanded by Yuuko as payment for some small favor. Once again, the soufflés fluffed up perfectly, though they jiggled dangerously as Watanuki eased them out of the oven and set them on the counter.

Watanuki was pulling off his oven mitts with a sigh of relief when a fork appeared out of nowhere and punctured one of the soufflés. It quickly deflated. The others followed in short order.

"Too sweet," Doumeki said.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Make a cheese one next time."

"You--you--bottomless pit! Jerk! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

* * *

3.

The third batch was cheese and baked with Kohane.

"You can't have any," Watanuki told Doumeki and Mokona as he guarded the beautifully risen soufflés, just out of the oven, against uninvited forks and random bounces.

"There are six of them," Doumeki noted.

"MOKONA IS HUNGRY!"

Yuuko sauntered into the kitchen, probably to laugh at the spectacle. Kohane proudly presented her with one of the cheese soufflés. "For you, Yuuko-san."

Yuuko tasted it. "Delicious! This calls for sake!"

Watanuki was appalled. "Sake doesn't go with soufflés!" He was still arguing with Yuuko when he saw a black blur in the corner of his eye.

Mokona had hopped onto the counter and was reaching for a soufflé.

"NOT AGAIN! GO AWAY!"

Kohane intercepted him before he could thwack Mokona with his spatula. "Shizuka-kun can have one too. Since he's such a good friend to Kimihiro-kun."

Watanuki protested at great length, banging once on the counter to make his point. Kohane only smiled. And behind him, almost forgotten in all the fuss, the remaining soufflés trembled once and collapsed back into their containers.


End file.
